CCB 2016/Clove VS Jacqueline RR
1 sitzt auf einem Sofa Du bist einfallslos Jackie, ich disste Vectors Konzept als legitime Angriffsfläche und du denkst gleich "hey, damit will sie auch battlen" Jackie, ich bin nicht wie du, ich habe das Klauen nicht nötig im Battle Thunderbolt als Canku fanden einige witzig, nur bist du zu blöd, um Humor zu checken ich stagniere, das kann sein aber glaube mir Jackie, das reicht noch gegen dich du hast Universe besiegt, ich habe das in meiner Hinrunde gekontert und so dumm wie du bist, frontest du mich bestimmt mit der gleichen Sache nochmal ich bin wie CS, nur weil ich Realtalk verwende? Realtalk heißt, wenn ich private Dinge ins Battle bringen würde was ich aber nicht tat, ich habe nur deine Laufbahn auseinandergenommen also lass den Schei*style und lerne mal zu punchen du Dummkopf ich wusste dass du leicht depressiv bist, doch damit Mitleid zu erregen bleibt beim Versuch ist es dir nicht peinlich, dass du schon deine Punchlines auf tumblr suchst? ich gehe nicht zum Krokogehege, hast du mein Viertel gesehen? Anscheinend schon, nur warst du zu blöd, eine Pointe zu verstehen Hook steht vor einem Tunnel CS gewann mit Realtalk, heftiger Diss Nitro gewann nicht, weil sie keine Punchlines bringt warum man Jackie mit Nitro vergleicht? Sie ist selber Schuld warum Nitro keine Kontakte hat? Sie ist selber Schuld Nitro, was war das für eine peinliche Hook, geh mal lieber kacken denn du flogst verdient gegen The B, du Spacken 2 steht vor einem Grabstein Du kleidest in jeder Runde wie deine Gegner du Talf, lass den Kack mit den ganzen Logikfehlern ich beeindrucke CS mit meinen Beinen, warum wieder Storm of Clovers? du bist wie Mario und in dem Moment gegen einen Gumba gelaufen - Game Over ich bin eine Blamage für Eggman, deshalb hat der mich auch eingestellt ja, ich tat viele Fehler, der deiner Eltern wurde nach deiner Geburt festgestellt das ist Realtalk, dass du bringst und ihr disst mich damit, dass ich welchen bringe? eure Doppelmoral tut euch komplett auseinandernehmen B*tches ich nehme keine Drogen, ich bin clean aber Nitro raucht, hier hast du dein Realtalk ich trolle mich durchs Turnier, na klar du Genie ich battle gegen jeden Gegner, du auch nur, um Aufmerksamkeit zu generieren nach 2 Teilnahmen Halbfinale, krass dafür kam ich immer mindestens ins Viertelfinale und jetzt nochmal ehrlich Jackie, du willst wie ich sein guck dich in deiner Hinrunde an, ich habe ja einen Fan es tut also nicht weh, wenn ich gegen dich gewinne da ich dann schließlich für dich Song battle du bist langweilig, langweiliger als ich denn ich habe etwas an mir, dass mein Image ist du hast nur deine Gang, an der du dich hochziehst und sich auch noch mit whacken Parts selbst in den Tod schicken Katzen zerstören mich, ja ne is klar Universe the Cat, der heftigste Star denk mal nach Jackie, bevor du sowas schreibst sonst feature ich noch Maw eh ._. Hook steht vor Cassia Nyx, du bist ruhig, also halte auch diesmal die Klappe denn nur weil du die Klappe aufreißt, verstärkt es nicht Aussage das Finale wird Clove erreichen, weil sie im Gegensatz zu euch nicht behindert ist ihr seid nicht behindert? Wer sagt das? Samris? Flowfehler hat Clove keine mehr, wo war der Punch? anstatt Clove mit Sachen zu battlen, die sie nicht treffen, zeigt ihr nur, warum ihr nicht im Finale steht Outro geht raus Jackie vergleicht mich mit Liont, rap mal weiter so frech vielleicht hast du dann nach 6 Jahren auch mal XXX ich kann battlen und mich um Cassia kümmern, ich bin multitaskingfähig du kannst nur eine Sache... also bist du es nicht du verstehst meinen Witz nicht, wie traurig dabei war der doch für deinen Humor gemacht geworden was kann ich dafür, dass Jacqueline ein Freilos ist? erfundener Charakter, Jacqueline, noch ein schlechter Nitrowitz aus Jacquelines Lines steht da und macht auf DJ Storm of Clovers wird nicht passieren Jacqueline Finale wird nichts du bist raus lass das Battlen sein das Finale wirst du niemals erreichen witzig witzig witzig Sympathie verspielen Jacqueline Realtalk steht vor der Kamera Jacqueline, einen Tipp noch fürs nächste Jahr: Mit grünen Haaren niemals auf einem Baum klettern, sieht bescheuert aus^^ Kategorie:CCB 2016 Halbfinale